


Just Stay This Little

by Lichinamo



Series: Parent Curtwen [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, no beta we die like men, what the fuck is proper tagging idk her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Curt and Owen's journey into parenthood continues.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Parent Curtwen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“Curt? What are you doing?”

Curt looked up at his husband, their daughter cradled delicately on his chest as he made small rocking motions in the chair. “She had a bad dream,” He whispered.

Owen made his way over quietly, not wanting to wake the baby up. “Are you sure _you_ didn’t have a bad dream?” He asked bluntly, still speaking lowly.

Curt almost startled. “What do you mean?”

Owen crouched beside him and put a hand on his arm. “I know you, love.” At Curt’s look, he continued, “You’re already afraid you’re not good enough for her.”

Curt looked at Owen and looked away. “Am I that obvious?”

Owen pressed a kiss against his arm. “Just to me.”

Curt didn’t say anything, so Owen continued. “You know you’re just as much her dad as I am.”

Curt closed his eyes to try and stop himself from crying. “Owen. . .”

“No, Curt, listen to me. Do you love her?”

“Of course I love her,” Curt said, not even hesitating.

“That’s all that matters.”

Curt looked down at Elizabeth, binkie in her mouth and sleeping on his chest. She had no idea Curt wasn’t really her father. 

“Owen? I’m scared.”

“I know, love. I am too.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Isn’t she just perfect?”

Curt was sitting on the couch, Elizabeth cradled in his arms as Owen prepped her bottle, Tatiana and Barb sitting on other furniture in the room facing the baby.

“You’re so smitten with her,” Tatiana said, rolling her eyes with affection.

Curt pressed a kiss to his baby’s forehead, bouncing her a bit in his arms. “Of course I am. She’s a little angel.”

Owen came back with the bottle, and Curt took it gratefully before trying to coax Elizabeth into accepting the rubber nipple.

Owen sat down beside him and briefly cooed over their daughter before turning back to face their friends. “We actually wanted to ask you something.”

Curt saw as Barb’s grip on Tatiana’s hand tightened, and he patted Elizabeth’s back gently as she ate.

Owen started slowly. “We know you don’t want to have children, and we’d never put you in a position where if anything happened to us you’d have to take Elizabeth in, but-”

“Would you two consider being her godmothers?” Curt blurted out. “Sorry, babe, you were beating around the bush.”

Barb gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, and Tatiana’s eyes widened slightly.

“Oh, guys, _really?_ ” Barb practically squealed.

Owen nodded, looking from them to Elizabeth. “There’s no one else we’d want mentoring our little poppet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Slipping Barbtiana in? It's more likely than you'd think


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on, pumpkin, crawl to Daddy.”

Maybe it was the sleep deprivation driving him crazy, but Curt swore Liza gave him a look that said he was acting ridiculous.

Curt sighed, leaning back on his heels. “Why don’t we go visit Papa instead? See what he’s up to.”

Curt reached over and scooped her up, managing to get to his feet and hoisting her on his hip.

Liza thrummed her tiny fists against Curt’s chest, and Curt pressed gentle kisses to them. “Be nice to Daddy, honey.”

Curt made his way through their house, dodging a few misplaced baby toys on the ground, and found Owen in the nursery, hunched over a play set and trying valiantly to put it together.

“You look like you’re having a fun time,” He said with amusement, bouncing Liza slightly.

Owen sighed in frustration, leaning back and wiping his brow. “I swear, I can’t put this stupid-”

“Hush, you,” Curt cut his husband off. “I’m not having our daughter’s first word be something foul like that.”

Owen rolled his eyes. “You’ve already banned half my bl- sorry, half my _gosh darn_ vocabulary.”

“It’s not my fault that you like to use bad words. Right, Liza?”

Liza giggled as Curt bounced her, and Owen rolled his eyes again as he got up and came over to give their baby a kiss.

“You’re lucky I love you, Curt,” Owen murmured, kissing Curt after he kissed Liza.

Curt smiled. “I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Honey, can you grab me one of Liza’s books?” Curt asked, burping their daughter over his shoulder as he pushed back and forth in the rocking chair.

Owen, who’d been neatening the room, made his way over to the bookshelf. His fingers skittered over the spines of the different children’s books they’d bought for her. “Isn’t it my turn to read to her tonight?”

Curt wiped Liza’s face with a soft cloth and cradled her against his chest, grabbing the baby blanket- one he’d knitted himself, thanks to lessons from his mother- from beside him and swaddling her in it. It was a pastel pink and had her name embroidered on it at the bottom in white stitch script. 

“I don’t know,” He said slowly, knowing full well it was Owen’s turn. “Didn’t you read to her last night?”

Owen hummed. “I don’t think so, love. I’m fairly certain you read ‘Chrysanthemum’ for the five hundredth time.”

“It’s a cute book,” Curt said, pouting as he wiggled a finger on Liza’s tummy. 

Their little girl grabbed his finger with her fist and held on to it with all her strength, and Curt’s heart swelled with adoration. He pressed a loving kiss to her forehead.

Owen knelt on the ground beside the rocking chair, book in hand. “It looks like you’re indisposed anyway.”

Curt rolled his eyes but let Owen read, rocking their baby gently. He didn’t even realize he’d closed his eyes until he heard Owen chuckling beside him.

“Looks like Daddy’s sleepy too, huh, poppet?”

Curt pouted again, wanting to protest that he wasn’t sleepy, but he couldn’t find the words. He felt as Liza was gently lifted out of his arms, and instinctively tried to hold on to her.

Owen made quiet shushing sounds as he eased Liza out of his arms, and eventually Curt did give the baby up. He heard Owen shuffling around the room, probably putting their daughter to sleep.

Soon Curt felt himself be lifted into Owen’s arms, and a kiss was pressed against the crown of his head. 

“You’ve been working so hard, love,” Owen murmured quietly against his skin, nuzzling him softly. “Get some rest.”

Curt let himself drift off in his husband’s arms, happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DEAD!!!
> 
> 2020 just kicked my ass,,, senior year of college just kinda be Like That. But I swear I still exist 🥺 I’m gonna try and get back on the writing wagon!

“Be good for Papa, okay, pumpkin? Daddy’ll be back as soon as he can.”

Curt pressed a kiss to Liza’s forehead gently, crouching in front of her. He was barely holding back tears, but he couldn’t let himself cry. Not in front of his baby.

Liza sniffed, hugging Wally the walrus tight. “Why Daddy hafta go?”

Curt’s heart broke. “Oh, I don’t want to go, honey,” He said as he brushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ear. “But Grandma needs me.”

His mom had fallen and broken her leg, and Curt had to go all the way to her place across the state, pick her up, and take her home until she got better.

Liza shuffled her feet shyly. “What if Grandma doesn’t like me?”

“Pumpkin. . .” Curt pressed another kiss to her nose. “Grandma loves you so much. She’s so excited to meet you.”

“She is?”

“Of course she is. I think she said something about bringing you a present,” He teased.

Liza jumped happily, squealing, “Present!” And Curt knew he’d cheered her up sufficiently.


End file.
